


Wake Up Call

by lunaxluv



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: After going to a party at her friend Kirsch's, Laura wakes up in an unfamiliar room next to a girl she's never met before (spoiler alert--it's Carmilla!)





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

The first thing Laura saw when she opened her eyes was white--lots of it. She felt warm and was wrapped in a large blanket with her head cushioned on a soft pillow, definitely softer than hers. She could feel a sharp pain in her forehead as her eyes slowly scanned her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was and how she got there. She didn't recognize the room before her--it was much bigger than her own dorm and painted a creamy white color rather than a plain brown.

Laura rubbed her temple, trying to remember as far back as she could. She remembered going to her friend's and having only a few drinks (and then maybe a few more). Her roommate, Betty, had asked her to go with her to the party that was being thrown at Kirsch's fraternity house. Normally, she would have declined, but after spending three hours trying to come up with a thesis for her literature class, she caved. She needed the distraction.

Because Laura lived on campus only a few blocks away from Kirsch's, she and Betty had walked. That, and they didn't actually have a car. She could remember leaving the party at around one in the morning, but after that, it was blank. She had no memory of the walk back and no memory of getting to her dorm.

Laura felt the bed shift and held her breath, noticing in the corner of her eyes that she wasn't alone. She felt her heart start to beat, praying to god that she wasn't in bed with a guy. She liked to believe that even drunk her was still into girls. She saw dark hair and looked down, noticing the back of a black tank top sticking out from under the covers. Laura let out a sigh of relief, but then quickly realized that she was still in bed with a complete stranger, a bed that was not hers. 

"Mhmm, I can hear your thoughts from here." She froze as the sound of a raspy voice emerged from the other side of the bed. "Be quiet, would you? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Laura opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't know what to say to that, so she yanked the blanket off of herself and stumbled her way to the end of the bed and onto the carpeted floor with a bang. Now on her hands and knees, she slowly peered around the edge of the mattress, finally seeing the girl's face for the first time.

Her face was blank, maybe with a slight look of annoyance. Laura studied it, and after about twenty seconds, the girl's eyes opened, revealing a shade of brown that stared directly at her. Laura's own eyes widened and she immediately stood up. 

"Oh, um, hi.." she said, awkwardness in her every word.

The girl sighed, this time sitting up. "Guess you're a morning person.. I'll imagine your head is hurting quite a bit after last night." she commented, her voice agonizingly slow and her lips slowly curling into a smirk.

"Kind of?" Laura asked, completely clueless as to how she knew her head was hurting. 

"You drank a pretty good amount last night there, short stack. I can't say I'm a fan of the result, though."

"Result?" she questioned.

The girl nodded, getting out of bed more gracefully than Laura ever could. "I was woken up at around one-thirty in the morning to the sound of someone banging on my door."

Laura bit her lip, wrapping her arms around her body like a shield. "And this has to do with me because?..."

"Because that someone was you."

 _Shit_ , Laura thought.

She said nothing, so the girl continued.

"When I opened the door, you pushed through, yelling at me to shut it because, and I quote, 'the vampires are going to get in.'" As she said this, she seemed to be getting closer to Laura. "Before I could say or do anything, you passed out on my bed."

"Oh," Laura paused, silently cringing. "Well, I think this could be a good lesson for both of us." She slowly started to back up, headed toward the door.

"How's that?"

"I should drink less and you shouldn't open your door to strangers."

The girl let out what sounded almost like a fake laugh. "Trust me, cutie--next time, I won't."

Laura forced a smile. "Great." she gave a thumbs up.

She turned around, ready to leave as quickly as possible. She had had enough embarrassment for one morning. She turned the handle on the door and glanced over her shoulder.

The girl was still standing on the same spot, smirking.

"Anything else?" she asked, noticing Laura's stare.

"Nope," Laura said quickly, opening the door so fast she almost hit the wall with the doorknob.

"Try not to run into any vampires on the way home." 

Laura could of sworn she felt herself wanting to smile.

"Thanks for your concern," she replied, "but I think I'll be fine--for now at least. Although I can't say the same for tonight. Never know when a crazy bloodsucking demon might sneak into your dorm." she joked.

"Mhmm, I hear it's pretty common in these parts. Might want to invest in some garlic." the girl looked at Laura with a glint in her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She nodded, and Laura suddenly felt herself not wanting to leave, despite knowing that her hair was probably a mess and she was still in last night's clothes. 

"I think I should at least know the name of the girl who saved me," Laura said.

"Carmilla."

"I'm Laura."

"I know who you are."

"What? You do?"

Carmilla nodded, her arms now folded across her chest. "You're Betty's roommate."

"You know Betty?" Laura's face lit up.

She smirked. "I do--long story--Maybe you could ask Betty sometime. I'm sure she'd love to tell you."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll get going then."

"Bye, cutie."

"See you." she slowly crept out of the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. 

Once a good distance away, Laura let out the breath she had been holding in, leaning up against the wall.

"Holy Hufflepuff, I'm going to kill Betty!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
